


Parle

by Fire_Hana



Series: The Mourning Star [1]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Focus on Lance's interrogation at the episode 25, Hurt No Comfort, Interrogation, Lance is really mean, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Hana/pseuds/Fire_Hana
Summary: Miiko doit interroger Lance. C’est peut-être le moment d’apprendre les raisons du traître…
Relationships: Miiko/Lance (Eldarya)
Series: The Mourning Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757044
Kudos: 3





	Parle

**Author's Note:**

> Peut-être lu comme un préquel du Dragon de Cristal ou comme un Tranche de vie de l’épisode 25. 
> 
> TW : mention de sous-entendu sexuel et de torture

Miiko ne pouvait le croire. Elle ne pouvait _l’accepter_.

C’était Lance. C’était Lance depuis le début. C’était lui qui avait brisé le Cristal, lui qui avait volé et insulté la Garde depuis tout ce temps.

C’était -  
  
\- Impossible ! cria-t-elle en sautant d’un pas en arrière. 

Comment cela avait-il bien pu arriver ? S’il n’était pas dans les vapes elle l’aurait interroger sur le champ. Il perdait son sang, il -

\- Faites venir Eweleïn et dites lui de le soigner.  
\- Tu es certaine que c’est une bonne idée ?  
  
Ses yeux transpercèrent l’impertinent qui avait osé prononcé cette phrase. Bien sûr qu’il fallait le soigner ! Comment pouvait-on l’interroger s’il mourrait dans sa cellule ?

Il parlera. Miiko s’en assura.  
  


* * *

  
Malgré toute l’envie qu’elle éprouvait à faire parler Lance, la Garde avait décidé qu’il serait préférable de d’abord laisser Valkyon lui parler. Les liens du sang sont ce qu’il y a de plus précieux après tout. De plus fort. Surtout lorsque qu'il s'agissait du dernier membre de sa famille. Miiko avait cru comprendre qu’ils étaient orphelins, mais c’était tout ce qu’elle savait. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne s’était beaucoup épanché dessus…

Valkyon revint de son interrogatoire. Il secoua la tête, négatif :

\- Il ne m’a rien dit.

Son ton était froid. Factuel. Mais Miiko put voir qu’il refoulait sa tristesse. Après tout ce temps passé à ses côtés, elle commençait à le connaître et reconnaître ses émotions derrière son attitude stoïque.

\- J’y vais, annonça-t-elle.  
  


* * *

  
La kistune ravala et refoula toutes ses émotions. Ses sentiments. Rien ne devait transparaître de son visage, de son attitude, de son corps, de ses gestes. Être aussi illisible que possible ; être aussi froide que la glace. C’est ce dont il lui restait de ses enseignements alors qu’elle était encore une enfant royale. Ça avait ses avantages, parfois. Parfois.

Elle s’arrêta au pas de l’escalier qui descendaient dans les profondeurs du bâtiment. Des souvenirs remontèrent alors qu’elle s’enfonçait dans les entrailles du quartier général.

Elle le revoyait la traiter comme une paire. Tantôt bienveillant, tantôt taquin. Ses airs de grand-frère, donnant des conseils lorsqu’on en avait besoin. Son sarcasme dont il n’hésitait pas à avoir recours quand il était agacé ou en colère. Il n’y avait rien de pire que l’injustice pour le faire sortir de ses gongs, que ce soit envers lui ou envers ses protégés. Protégés dont elle avait fait partie. Elle se revit rougir sous le cerisier en fleur alors qu’il crachait sur son mentor suite à une remarque déplacée de sa part.

\- _Tu n’as pas à te laisser faire Miiko ! Qu’il soit ton mentor ou pas n’y change rien ! S’il te manque encore de respect, crois-moi qu’il le regrettera !_

Elle n’avait aucune haine envers Kaze - et même contre celles et ceux qui l'avait rabaissée par le passée. Aujourd’hui encore, elle avait de l’admiration pour celui qui l’avait pris sous son aile. Sa mâchoire se serra lorsqu’elle re-songea à sa mort. Si seulement il avait vécu plus longtemps… il aurait pu lui transmettre encore tellement de choses. Et elle serait certainement plus compétente…  
  
Sa mort avait eu lieu quelques temps après celle de Lance. Elle fut donc deux fois plus endeuillée et en même temps catapultée en tant que chef de la Garde. Elle aurait pu renoncer au poste. Mais elle ne voulait pas passer pour une lâche. Elle voulait prouver qu’elle était capable de prendre, pour la première fois, ses responsabilités. Qu’on avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Que Kaze pouvait se reposer en paix, tranquille et fier de son élève.

Et Lance…

Elle s’humecta les lèvres. Bon sang, Lance !

Elle avait tellement souhaité qu’il soit en vie, quitte à ce qu’il soit amnésique, atrophié ou déserteur. Mais… elle n’avait jamais souhaité que le revoir se fasse à un tel prix… !

\- Miiko aller bien ?  
  
Les yeux bleus de la kistune se posèrent sur Jamon.  
  
\- Il le faut… répondit-elle avec moins de fermeté qu’elle ne l’aurait souhaité.  
  
Elle inspira un grand coup et s’avança vers la cellule.  
  
Les mains du prisonnier étaient liés derrière son dos. Son armure noire et rouge avait pris de sacrés coups : de vilaines cabosses se devinait à la lumière verdâtres des eaux des douves. Ses yeux s’entrouvrent légèrement. Miiko retint un frisson : son regard était glacial.  
  
Cette dernière tapa de son bâton contre le sol.  
  
\- Lance.  
  
Un sourcil clair s’éleva sur son visage basané.  
  
\- Au nom de la Garde, je te somme de nommer des intentions. Pourquoi avoir attenté au Cristal ? Quel est ton but ?  
  
Silence. Les paupières du prisonnier s’écartèrent, laissant les iris s’agrandirent dans ses orbites.  
  
\- Pourquoi avoir trahi la Garde ? Pourquoi t’es-tu fais passé pour mort ?  
  
Un rire bref et sec résonna entre les murs sombres. Mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres.  
  
\- Qu’il y a-t-il de si drôle ?  
  
Lance la dévisagea avec hauteur depuis sa cellule. Miiko sentit son sang s’échauffer dans ses veines. Mais elle refoula sa colère. Elle ne devait pas montrer que son silence la tuait.

\- Je vois. Tu n’as donc aucune cause, aucune raison. Tu as trouvé ça très drôle de partir du jour au lendemain, d’abandonner tes troupes et ton frère.  
  
Miiko fronça les sourcils. L’incompréhension se gravit.

\- Tu étais tellement apprécié ici. Tu étais un héros, un modèle. Tout le monde ne jurait que par toi, ne voyait que toi. Qu’est-ce qui a pu te pousser à faire ça ?  
  
L’expression de Lance se fit plus grave. Ah - peut-être qu’elle tenait quelque chose…

\- Tu avais tout ici ! Tu avais tout ce que quelqu’un puisse espérer : tu avais une famille, l’honneur, la gloire, l’amour - !  
  
Elle se rendit compte qu’elle s’était trahie. La sang disparut de ses joues. Un vertige la saisit et la flamme dans son bâton devint rougeoyante.  
  
\- Oui. C’est vrai que tu m’aimais.  
  
Elle sursauta. Il parlait. Il avait enfin parlé !  
  
Et qui plus, sans arrogance, sans haine. Seulement avec mélancolie, constatation.  
  
\- Tu n’étais pas la seule.  
  
Miiko se crispa. Oui, c’était vrai. Elle se souvenait encore des bruits de couloirs, des gloussements, des soupirs. Des flirts qu’il avait eu. Elle ne se souvint pas qu’une seule de ses conquêtes l’ait mené au lit… mais des baisers passionnés avec d’autres qu’elle, ça oui. Une vieille jalousie picota son cœur de l’adolescente qu’elle fut.  
  
\- Tu ne m’as jamais intéressée. Je t’ai toujours vu comme une petite sœur. Je pensais que ça te passerai… Mais à ce que je vois, tu es toujours aussi éprise de _lui_.  
  
La colère incendia ses paroles :  
  
\- Non ! C’est faux !  
  
Elle ne savait même pas ce qu’elle niait : son rejet ou que son attachement à ce souvenir qu’elle chérissait tant ?  
  
Elle se jeta sur la cage, les yeux exorbités :  
  
\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça ! C’est du passé !  
\- C’est pourtant toi qui a commencé, rétorqua-t-il avec calme. C’est drôle tout de même, quand on y pense, toutes ses femmes qui disaient m’aimer, tu ne penses pas ? Elles ne connaissaient rien de moi, au fond...  
\- Tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI !  
\- Je pensais que tu voulais que je parle ?  
  
Ça ne se passait pas bien du tout. Elle était celle qui devait mener cette interrogatoire - pas l’inverse !  
  
\- Pas là-dessus. Lance, pourquoi tu es parti ?  
  
Il s’enferma dans le silence. La voix de Miiko devint menaçante :  
  
\- Lance…  
  
Il ferma les yeux.  
  
\- LANCE !  
  
Aucune réaction. Miiko se contrôla du mieux qu’elle put pour ne pas aller frapper sa cage ou le réduire en cendres.  
  
\- Lance, si tu ne parles pas, je vais devoir employer les grands moyens !  
\- Oh, tu peux le dire. Dis-le, provoqua-t-il.  
  
Désemparée, Miiko se recula de la cellule. Lui s’accola à ses barreaux. Ses yeux cyans brillaient d’une lueur lugubre. La kitsune crut y voir un serpent dans ce corps qui rampait contre la cage suspendue.  
  
\- Dis-le… répéta-t-il dans un souffle rauque.  
\- Tu me dégoûtes, décréta-t-elle en se détournant de cette vision. Je ferai ce qui dois être fait mais je le ferai sans plaisir.  
  
L’autre éclata de rire. Miiko ne comprenait rien de cet échange. Qu’est-ce qu’il essayait de faire ? La mettre hors d’elle et se délecter de sa souffrance ? Lance… Le Lance qu’elle avait connu ne ferait jamais une chose pareille…  
  
\- Elle est bien bonne. C’est la Garde elle-même qui m’a chassée. Ton cher mentor ne t’a rien dit ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Apparemment c’est le cas. Bon, tant pis, soupira-t-il en se laissant glisser pour reprendre sa position initiale.  
\- Non attends, dis-moi !  
  
Mais il refermait déjà les yeux comme il se ferma à elle.

\- Je t’en prie Lance ! La raison de tes actions peut tout changer ! Si tu me dis ce qu’il s’est passé ce jour-là, ça changera tout ! plaida-t-elle.  
  
On aurait presque pu penser qu’il dormait d’un sommeil paisible…  
  
\- Lance !  
  
Elle se retint de passer un bras pour tenter de le toucher, de le prendre dans ses bras, de l’embrasser, de -  
  
\- Lance, je suis chef de Garde maintenant. Je peux faire abstraction de ce que tu as fait, faire oublier à tous ce qu’il s’est passé. Je peux te faire reprendre ton rôle à la Garde Obsidienne. Tu retrouverais ton frère … ! Tout ce que tu as à faire, c’est de me parler.  
 _  
Dis-moi. Parle-moi._  
  
Ses yeux se plissèrent en deux lames de glace. Ils la transpercèrent. Elle sut tout de suite que ce qu’il allait dire n’allait pas lui plaire.

\- Miiko… Tu ne sais toujours pas faire la part des choses. Jusqu’où tu serais prête à jouer les tyrans pour obtenir ce que tu veux ?  
\- Que -  
\- Tu as peur de ne pas trouver ta place, alors un coup tu joues les petits chefs, un coup tu te laisses corrompre. Pas étonnant que la Garde n’avance pas beaucoup sous ton commandement.  
  
Miiko explosa :  
  
\- Qu’en sais-tu ! Tu n’étais -  
\- Oh que si, j’étais suffisamment présent pour voir ce que tu faisais… Notamment avec la petite humaine. Quel est son nom, déjà ?  
\- Ça n’a rien avoir avec -  
\- Ah oui. Erika. Tu n’as pas été tendre avec elle…  
\- Qu’étais-je sensée faire ! Elle débarquait de nulle part et je -  
\- Enfermée à son arrivée, jetée au cachot, puis humiliée à maintes reprises… parce qu’elle est humaine. Plus humaine que Faerie, quelle horreur ! Saint Oracle, protégez-nous ! ricana-t-il.  
  
Miiko fulminait. Lance s’était mis à genoux dans sa sphère, en avant de sorte que son visage arrivait au niveau de la kitsune. Des sentiments contradictoires s’élevèrent en elle.

\- Tout ça parce malgré vous, vous continuez d’en vouloir aux humains pour votre propre lâcheté… murmura-t-il d’un ton étrangement suave.  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? répondit-elle d’une petite voix.  
\- Toi aussi, tu rejettes la faute sur eux. Et donc sur elle. Ça t’amusais, avoue-le.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De la voir se faire traiter de la sorte. C’était un juste retour des choses - n’était-ce pas ainsi qu’on avait traité la "ratée" des terres de Jade ?  
  
Elle était pétrifiée. Elle voulait lui hurler que non, il avait tort… Qu’elle n’avait jamais pris plaisir à tourmenter Erika… Mais…  
  
\- Ah… Vu ta tête, on dirait que j’ai visé juste.  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois…  
  
Miiko agrippa les barreaux poisseux de sa main libre.  
  
\- Tout a été si compliqué… Même avec l’aide de ton frère et des autres chefs de Garde… Je… Je voulais juste faire de mon mieux…  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu’elle allait dire, mais l’envie et le désir prirent le dessus.  
  
\- S'il te plait Lance, au nom de notre amitié passée, dis-moi juste pourquoi tu as fait ça. Qui sont tes acolytes. Je t'en prie. Laisse-moi t'aider...  
\- Tu n’as donc rien écouté de ce que j’ai dit, hm ? soupira-t-il.

Avant qu’elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Lance lui cracha à la figure.  
  
\- Toi et tout ce que tu incarnes me débectes. Si tu veux que je parle, apporte-moi la Faelienne et éventuellement j’y consentirai, déclara-t-il d’une voix dure.  
  
Miiko resta un long moment paralysée par ce geste ô combien violent. Ses émotions débordèrent. Elle s’essuya d’un revers de bras et courut vers la sortie. Jamon, la voyant dans tous ses états, la suivit. Entrahaa reprit la relève.

Elle se dépêcha d’arriver au niveau de la cage et glissa sa main au travers. Lance attrapa le poignard qu’elle lui tendait.  
  
\- La bateau est prêt, lui glissa-t-elle.  
\- Parfait.  
\- Est-ce que vous voulez transmettre un message à l’équipage ?  
  
Lance réfléchit rapidement.  
  
\- Dis leur que je serai-là d’ici… Mmh, une heure et demi. Qu’ils se préparent.  
\- Entendu.  
  
La Sirène de profondeur disparut. Lance resta seul.  
  
Un sourire mauvais barra son visage lorsque Erika se présenta à lui.

Voyons… comment la faire venir jusqu’à lui ? Peut-être qu'en la faisant parler un peu...

**FIN**


End file.
